Burn Again
by OnceUponALifeDream
Summary: The burning in his body disappeared. And he felt a finger twitch. His chest felt somewhat lighter as Nunnally began to tremble. His body felt too heavy still but slowly, that feeling was dissipating. Something was wrong. Something hadn't gone right with his perfect plan. Lelouch vi Britannia was still alive. Please R&R. Fem! Lulu.
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch's hand trembled as Nunnally gripped it tightly to her chest. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, mixing with his blood.

Black smudged the edges of his vision as he heard his sister's words of love. He tried to move his other arm, but it might was well have been made of lead, it felt so heavy.

_"I'm sorry Nunna," _he wanted to say, but even his tongue and mouth felt too heavy to move. _"I let my own anger blind me. If I could, I'd take it all back. I wish I hadn't been so much of a stupid, egotistical fool." _His eyes met with Nunnally's long brown hair, the ends becoming stained with her brother's blood as the crimson colored her pale legs and the edge of her tiny red dress. _"I do love you Nunnally. But you can have that peaceful world you wanted. Suzaku will watch over you from now on."_

His eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier. His chest felt as though someone was sitting on him. He tried to squeeze his sister's hand but could barely even make his fingertips twitch at this point.

His eyes turned a deep, bloody red as his vision blackened and his eyes closed. Nunnally screamed in agony and wrapped her arms around her brother's still warm body, begging for him to wake up, screaming his name and holding him tightly.

The people cheered Zero's name like a mantra, unaware of who the man behind the mask was or the price he'd just paid for the weight of the world now resting upon his broad shoulders like his coat.

Suzaku sheathed his blade and looked down at Nunnally as she clutched her brother's body. His fingertips reached up and wiped the blood off his mask. The crimson liquid soaked into the glove, losing its color but darkening the glove itself. His fingertips felt the sticky fluid as it began to dry on his flesh.

Nunnally looked up at him, eyes turning red, tears streaming and dripping off her long, dark lashes; one of the few traits she shared with her now deceased brother. He knew she now knew and understood, but no amount of knowledge or explanation could alleviate the shattering pain of what she'd just lost. He knew that pain himself, many times over. His mother and younger siblings were stolen from him, one by one until only he, his cousin and his father remained, then he'd robbed his own father of his life, he'd failed to protect the woman he loved, and now he'd robbed one of his first and best friends and enemies of his life.

The masked hero of the people dropped his hand into the folds of his coat as it wrapped around him again, thankful for the mask that covered everything, his face, his eyes, his tears.

He jumped down and knelt behind Nunnally, bowing his head to her as he once had done before her elder sister. She didn't look at him. He couldn't blame her. Even a person who held nothing but hatred for the Britannian family and anything relating to them, could not help but feel guilty for such thoughts as the new Empress wailed and wept, still clutching her brother's body.

Suzaku bit his cheek. No one but he and Nunnally knew exactly what Lelouch had done, or what price he'd paid for the peace his sister long-deserved. Only he and Nunnally would ever know. Even Kallen would never truly understand Lelouch's reasons for what he'd done. Suzaku had doubts that even C.C. knew exactly what Lelouch had done in entirety.

His hand began to feel hot but he made no move to inspect it himself. What felt like hours later, but could easily have been simply a few minutes or even a few seconds, the heat became unbearable and he pulled his hand out of the glove and held it under the coat's edge to inspect it. The crimson blood flaked off with the glove and turned to dust before ever touching the ground. His hands held no burns from the heat where the blood touched him but even as the last of it fell away, he could still feel that burning sensation where it had touched, slowly spreading to his arm and through his body.

Nunnally made no move to remove herself from her brother's corpse, even as heat began to make her legs and hands feel as though she were being burned. She held tightly to the lifeless form of the boy who'd become her brother, mother and father at the tender age of nine, a mere ten years before. True she had other brothers and sisters who'd shown her kindness in the previous year, returned home after the Black Rebellion, but none of them were Lelouch. None of them had stood up in their defense when their father banished them, and as far ash she knew, none of them had done a thing to stop their father from invading Japan, fully aware their younger siblings were among the populous.

Lelouch struggled to breathe even a small amount. He could hear his sister's screams and Suzaku as he knelt behind her, even if he couldn't see them. His body was all too heavy to even consider twitching, let alone moving. His body was also beginning to heat up where his blood had spread, like a fire returning from the brink of death. Had he had the strength, he would've chuckled at the irony of the feeling.

His stomach felt flighty, as if he'd just been dropped from something. The teen waited patiently as the feeling spread through him, he could even feel his hair beginning to move as if caught in a wind. Strands of softer, finer hair whipped his cheeks as he felt another pair of hands on his shoulders and being pulled towards something hard as he became weightless in the darkness.

Only a few short moments later, he felt himself crash on something hard and made of metal. People began to scream and shout and the second pair of hands disappeared. He felt Nunnally wrap her arms tightly around him and bury her face in his chest, the way she would a long time ago when she was afraid.

The burning in his body disappeared. And he felt a finger twitch. His chest felt somewhat lighter as Nunnally began to tremble. His body felt too heavy still but slowly, that feeling was dissipating.

Something was wrong. Something hadn't gone right with his perfect plan.

Lelouch vi Britannia was still alive.

* * *

**OUALD: Now, I will give this some time to settle before I post the next chapter. Next time this story gets an update, it will be in the crossover section with Game of Thrones. Where should they end up and when? With Dany? The Lannisters? Robb Stark? Or maybe Stannis? Tell me what you guys want to see and when. Season 1 before Eddard's death? Season 2 after the death of Robert's bastards? Season 3 during the wedding of Tyrion and Sansa? Season 4 just after Joffrey's death? Let me know. See you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUALD: Okay. We've got a review. From Draconias who says, "I think, that this is going to be a very interesting story. I've only read part of one Game of Thrones/Code Geass Crossover, but I am glad that there's gonna be another. I can't wait for the next chapter, it's gonna be very interesting." Oh and if you don't want to have your review up here, just say so in the review itself. Here comes the story.**

* * *

Nunnally clung to and buried her face in her brother's clothing as women began to whisper to each other. Men reached for their spears and a few men, dressed in leather armor similar to ancient Egyptians, pointed the pointed ends at the group. Suzaku pulled out his sword and placed the flat side against a spear's shaft, warning the others.

Suzaku's eyes looked past the guards to the man who must've been their employer. He was an older man with a potbelly and a full brown beard streaked with silver. Two tiny braids hung from his chin. He was dressed in a long pale tunic with a rich crimson one over it.

Behind him stood two younger persons, a man and small girl. Both had long silver hair, pale skin and intense purple eyes. The man's hair was cut at his shoulders and partially held back with a braid. He wore a dark-colored suit and a sword on his hip. The girl had longer hair and wore a sheer white gown. Both had pins of a three-headed dragon.

"Who are you people?!" barked a guard. "Put your sword away and explain yourselves. Talk fast, boy, and no harm will come to you and your ladies." Suzaku rolled his eyes.

_"Well. Doubtful its the first time Lelouch has been mistaken for a girl." _

"I take orders from one person," Suzaku growled.

"You idiot, stand down," Lelouch rasped out as he opened his eyes. Nunnally squealed and tightly hugged her brother as she helped him sit up. "And you are you calling a girl?" The man looked at Lelouch's chest then back to his face as the teen stood up, wobbling on his legs. Suzaku sheathed his sword slowly as one of the guards reversed his hold on his spear and poked at Lelouch's chest. The boy squeaked. Nunnally and Suzaku looked down and immediately looked away as Lelouch smacked the spear's end away from another slightly noticable lump in his -_her_\- shirt and another from her pants now loose due to a certain loss.

"Men, stand down," the older man ordered. The guards backed away as the man walked over to them. "My apologies for my men. Its not often we see persons such as yourselves. My name is Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos. These are my honored guests, Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and Protector of the Realms." The man gestured to the young man. "And his sister, Daenerys of House Targaryen. And who might we ask are you?" He cast a glance at Suzaku.

"Remove your mask," Lelouch ordered. Suzaku did as instructed as Lelouch stepped forward. "My name is Lelouch vi Britannia...Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. This is my sister, Princess Nunnally. And this is our knight, Suzaku Kururugi. If I may, Magister, where exactly are we?"

"My house in Pentos, Your Grace," the Magister said with a bow. Lelouch repeated the gesture. "But, I've never heard of the Holy Britannian Empire."

"Nor I of Pentos or Westeros," Lelouch commented as she kicked at whatever metal thing they'd landed on. It had been thin and crushed under their weight. For a moment, everyone was silent.

"And I know why!" Nunnally declared, catching everyone's attention. "It must've been that witch!" Lelouch bit her cheek and Suzaku coughed to cover a laugh.

"Witch my dear?" the Magister asked.

"Yes. When I was young, she cursed me and took away the use of my legs. Back then, Lelouch was a boy. When Lelouch became Emperor, we tracked her down and she stabbed him. Then Suzaku was fighting her and she threw something at us and now we're here and my big brother is now a girl…" Her voice faded out as her story came to an end and she glanced nervously at the men around them.

But Illyrio simply nodded and gave a gesture to his men.

"In that case, allow me to offer my assistance." A loud clacking noise began to echo through the large courtyard and people began to whisper among each other. "Please, come this way," Illyrio said, gesturing up the small walkway to the Targaryens. Suzaku picked Nunnally up and the three moved out of the courtyard as five horses galloped into the yard.

Lelouch's eyes widened at the sight of the riders. They were dressed in leather garbs and long, dark hair was braided down their backs. They all were rough-looking and muscular, same of their steeds. The leader, the biggest of them, had the longest hair of them all. The fourth and fifth riders looked to be the youngest of the group. The fourth had short, curly hair and a warm, joking smile. The final one had mouse-brown hair and pale violet eyes and a small braid down the side of his face.

"Oh my gosh," Lelouch breathed as she recognized him.

"Isn't that…?" Suzaku whispered to her. The girl nodded as the boy looked up at her. His eyes widened at her as Illyrio began to speak in a language Lelouch couldn't understand. He introduced the Targaryens and had Daenerys come up to meet the largest man. He said nothing but simply stared down at her. He turned his horse but the young boy moved in front of him.

"Fin, rizh?" the man asked harshly. The boy nodded towards Lelouch's group.

"Mori, anha shilat. Anha qafat mori jadat ma," the boy said quickly.

"Ha fin?"

"Haz nayat ma khalasar okeo. Me vezhven Khaleesi. Me won san iffi. Anha ezzolat mori." The man looked at the group as the boy spoke.

"Kifindirgi mori jahakmen? Finne hrazef?"

"Hash mori jinne ki athmovezar fichat Anha jinne, hrazef she eshna rhaesheser." They exchanged a few words with the Magister before he bowed and walked to them.

"If you three would go with them. One of their company claims to be a friend." Lelouch nodded.

"That's right," she affirmed as they walked down to the riders. The leader watched as Suzaku handed Nunnally to the warm-faced man then mounted behind another rider as Lelouch mounted behind the boy who'd spoken for them.

The man snapped his reins and all five horses bolted out the courtyard, past a town of merchants and houses and to an open field where hundreds of tents, horses and thousands of people were camped. The leader rode off towards the largest and the others followed the boy to his tent. Quick work was made of moving the three into the tent.

A bed made to fold up and be packed sat in the corner, cushions were scattered around with blankets to make the floor soft over the sharp grass. In the center was a small fire pit under a table, a hole in the middle allowing for the smoke to filter out. A sword with a curved blade rested against the bed, a tooth dagger on a cushion next to it, various weapons were peeking out of a trunk at the foot of the bed, clothes were tossed in a heap by the wall and a pair of boots and sandals rested on top of them.

"So…who were you two whispering about back there?" Nunnally asked as Lelouch and Suzaku sat down. The two looked at each other and Lelouch glared at the knight after a moment.

"Well…Nunnally…um…"

"His name is Rolo, right?" she asked, catching them both off guard. "I saw your memories, Lelouch, before we appeared here," she explained with a smile. The former brother smiled sadly at her as Nunnally hugged her again.

"I'm sorry Nunna. You deserved-"

"I don't want to talk about what I did or didn't deserve back in Britannia. I think that life is behind us. What's important to me is that I have my family. Sure it may be a big sister instead of a big brother now, but that just means I can talk more openly with you and not have to worry so much about making you uncomfortable." She giggled a little as Lelouch pulled her into her lap and started tickling her.

"What was that? You sound just a little too cheeky there, Princess," she teased as Nunnally squealed. Suzaku chuckled a little as the boy reappeared in the tent.

"Quite a change, Lelouch," he said plainly as he sat down on a cushion a small distance from them. Lelouch stopped tickling Nunnally and looked up at Rolo as the boy nodded his head towards her.

"Not my choice," she said quickly. Rolo nodded. "In any case, how are you here? Why did you bring us here?"

"When I died in Britannia, I woke up here. Apparently I just popped out of nowhere and spooked half the Dothraki slave women when they saw me in the river. Some men attacked me and I killed one just before Khal Drogo, the man with the longest braided hair, showed up and managed to stop me. He adopted me as his son and since then, I've been here, living the life of a khalakka."

"A what?" Suzaku asked.

"A prince. I told my father that you all were great warriors and that I'd take responsibility for you if I could bring you with me. So then, what story did you tell the Magister?"

The group began to explain what had happened in Britannia after Rolo's death and how they came to Pentos. The next few moments were spent working out some minor issues with the plan and a plan for the group to live with the Dothraki.

A slave girl brought in plates of meat and fresh bread, Rolo said some things to her and she scurried off quickly. The four began to eat in silence before Nunnally decided to change that.

"So why was that meeting happening?" she asked before stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth.

"My father will be taking a wife. The Daenerys girl. Magister Illyrio arranged it. In the eyes of the Dothraki, I am a good candidate to become Khal should something happen to my father before he has a son of his own, but to have a son with his own blood would be more ideal. A boy born and raised in Dothraki culture instead of a foreign stranger who's only spent a few months in the khalasar."

"Sounds like the system my own father put to play," Lelouch commented as the slave girl appeared again and put down some water skins on the table and handed a smaller one to Nunnally. The girls smiled warmly at each other before Rolo tapped the girl's shoulder, demanding her attention. They spoke for a little while before he dismissed her.

"Its goats milk," he translated as he took a swig from a skin. "She said you need to fatten up some since you're still so young. So young…" he muttered something into his skin before taking another swig. "We're all just about the same age for crying out loud."

"Maybe she just has a soft spot for the handicapped?" Nunnally offered. Rolo eyed her legs.

"We'll have to do something about that. If the khalasar were to find out my father took in a cripple, they'll think he's weak."

"But we said a witch cursed me."

"Then when we return to Vaes Dothrak the khalasar may make you go see the…widowed khalessis...Queens."

"You're going to have to explain this stuff to us," Lelouch said with a shake of the head.

"I will. And while I'm at it, I'll teach you how to speak Dothraki. I won't be able to stay by you all every second of the day to translate." The group nodded.

"But back to your father," Nunnally said. "When's he getting married?"

"In a day or two. As his son, I'm not supposed to really meet my new step-mother until a few days after the wedding, so I'm not going. Aside from that, I prefer to sharpen my weapons as opposed to drinking and watching men…" He paused and eyed Nunnally before taking a drink. "Do certain things. Actually, a Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair. Personally, I think the whole thing is dull, three deaths or not." Nunnally shivered.

* * *

**OUALD: How was that? I've already begun work on the next chapter so just put in a review and we'll see if the next chapter comes up sooner. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUALD: Okay! Wow. Four new reviews. So to Guest: I'm sorry that part is not exactly your cup of tea but trust me, everything I do has a plan, purpose and/or reason. I suppose this also responds to Draconias' review. Then to Pandaemic: Okay. Its moved now. I just wanted some more people to be able to see it before it went to the crossover section. And finally force200: Oh believe me, things are gonna go nuts around here soon.**

* * *

_Bright orange flames covered the earth as Lelouch walked by. The heat wasn't unbearable at all. If anything, it was relaxing and only mildly warm. The raven-haired girl looked down and openly gaped at the somewhat loose brown pants and skirt hanging off her hips. The pants were tucked into paler boots. Her chest was covered with a light green halter-top made of either grass or reeds, she couldn't tell. On the right side of her face, a small part of her hair was braided with purple beads. _

_Just ahead of her, the fire surged into a roll like a hill and Lelouch jumped back. The hill grew taller and taller then a large bird of fire squawked loudly into the blackened skies. The massive beast looked right at her with its bright green eyes. Slowly, it moved its head toward her and stared at her as if expecting something. Slowly, the former boy stood and stretched a hand towards the bird. The creature settled its beak under her palm and a warm, tingling sensation raced up her arm and into her chest. _

_She rubbed gently, marveling at the smooth, silken texture of the hard keratin under her fingertips. The bird opened its beak a little and blew out a steady stream of flames on her boots. Quickly the flames spread to her pants and skirt and licked at her top. But the girl could not find it in herself to panic as the flames spread over her skin, only the feeling of calm and collectedness as the bird's mouth closed and it rubbed its beak against her hand a little harder. _

_Slowly, the flames began to pool over her heart, vanishing within her chest and filling her with a relaxing warmth. Without warning the bird charged at the raven-haired girl and snapped its beak at her eye. The girl jumped back with a scream as _something _was pulled from her eye rather painfully. _

* * *

Lelouch snapped her eyes open and shot up, covering her eye and expecting to feel the familiar slick of blood on her fingers. Rolo looked over to the teen and Lelouch calmed as the feeling didn't come.

"Are you alright?" the boy whispered. Lelouch nodded, trying to avoid looking down at herself as Rolo looked her over. "What happened?"

"Just a nightmare. Think nothing of it," she said with a deep breath. Rolo nodded as he strapped a small, bone-handled knife to his belt of small gold coins. Suzaku was sitting against the bed frame, turning a matching knife over in between his fingers. The teen had discarded the Zero attire for baggy brown leather pants, a reed chestplate and belt strung with what looked like rib bones of some sort. Lelouch raised a brow towards the former assassin. Rolo shrugged and laced up his boots. "The Great Grass Sea is hot. I'll talk with some women about getting you and Nunnally more appropriate clothes."

"Alright. Where are you going?" Lelouch asked with a slight crack in her new, female voice.

"Training with Rhakaro. He's the youngest of Drogo's bloodriders and so he's the newest from Vaes Dothrak, where we're headed once my father comes back. Its the city of the horse lords. Its also where all Dothraki boys are sent at four to learn how to be proper Dothraki. Since I'm older than any of the trainees there, Rhakaro offered to train me when Drogo adopted me. And since Suzaku is staying here with us, he'll need to know how to fight like a Dothraki."

"Don't let me hold you up then," Lelouch said as Rolo left with a wave. After a moment, Lelouch pulled her shirt away from her body and peeked down, immediately turned red and looked away.

"Pervert." The raven-haired girl shot a glare at the tiny brunette next to her.

"Its not being perverted if its my own body."

"Sure." Lelouch shook her head and looked over her clothes again. "But Rolo's right, we both need new clothes. I don't know about you but I'm not in favor of this dress." Lelouch slowly wrapped an arm around her sister and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Nunnally returned the gesture and squeezed gently.

"I know why you did it all. And that life is behind us now. Lets focus on this one in the here and now, okay?" Lelouch smiled softly and carded her fingers through the pale brown tresses.

"When did you get so smart?"

"In a life I just said we should forget." The girls laughed a little before the flap of the tent moved and yelling began to ring outside the cloth walls. Lelouch stood cautiously and moved to the flap, moving it aside slowly.

"What's going on?" she asked Suzaku as he moved back a little. Rolo had drawn his sword -a long blade curved like a crescent moon- and another bloodrider held a longer sword. The man, probably in his later twenties at most, was growling in drunken Dothraki at the khalakka and making gestures at the tent. Rolo only moved the tip of his blade in slow circles in the air.

"From what I can gather, this man is tired of the slave girls in the camp and wants you or Nunnally," the knight offered cautiously, keeping an eye on the other men assembling in a circle around the brewing brawl.

The man looked at the tent flap and began laughing before speaking again. Rolo snarled at the man.

"Ahna khalakka. Mae khalakki ki ahna. Mae ahna inavva. Jahakmen yalli." At that, the man charged, swinging his sword like mad. Rolo quickly ducked side to side, drawing the man away from the tent.

"Ahna jahakmen? Yer yalli ifak." Rolo ducked again and the man's sword became stuck in the dirt. Rolo's arm was a blur as the blade cleanly detatched the man's head from his shoulders. The boy immediately grabbed the man's braid, cut it off and threw it to the ground before spitting on it and the corpse.

"Sek, jahakmen." Many of the men began to laugh as if their prince had just told a good joke. Lelouch shook her head and went back inside to Nunnally.

"What was all that?" the brunette asked. Lelouch shrugged.

"Someone trying to make our brother look weak I suppose?" Nunnally raised an eyebrow.

"Our brother, huh?"

"He may not be our brother by birth but he's still our brother. He did die because he was protecting me, remember?" Nunnally nodded. "And I have the feeling being the sisters to a khalakka will be a good idea."

"Khalakki." Lelouch snapped around to the flap as a young woman, probably no older than Lelouch herself, with dark hair and skin walked in with two sets of clothes.

"Pardon?"

"You are Rolo's younger sisters, correct? Then you are khalakki. It means daughter of Khal, sister of khalakka."

"Khalakki," Nunnally repeated with a smile. The woman nodded with a warm look in her eyes as she sat down by the girls and handed them the clothes.

"I noticed you might need these." Lelouch held up a woven halter-top that ended below her new breasts and had a flap over her stomach, a pair of pale linen pants and a suede skirt to go over it. Nunnally had the same attire.

"What's your name?" Lelouch asked.

"My name is Irri."

"My name is Lelouch and this is Nunnally," Lelouch introduced. Irri smiled warmly. "Would you mind helping my sister into her clothes? She can't use her legs."

"Yes khalakki," Irri said with a nod. Lelouch picked up her clothes and moved behind Rolo's bed before she began to change. Her eyes were shut tight as she unbuttoned her Britannian clothing and cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she pulled the woven top over her head and had to wriggle it into proper place. Her eyes only opened when she could tie the skirt over her pants to secure them in place.

_"I can't even get dressed without feeling disgusting. This is humiliating." _

"Lelouch, I'm dressed," Nunnally called. Lelouch quickly stood up and brushed out a few wrinkles in her clothes as she moved to sit next to her sister.

"Irri, do you have somewhere you need to be?" Nunnally asked. Irri shook her head with a soft smile. "Then can you teach us about the Dothraki?" Irri smiled warmly and nodded.

"When you told us we are khalakki, why did you say we're Rolo's younger sisters?"

"If you are older than the khalakka, he will be khalakka no more. No Khal wants a daughter first. Khalakka is near ten-and-eight years now. And you two?"

"Nunnally is ten-and-four. I'm ten-and-seven only recently," Lelouch said casually as she winked at her sister. Irri smiled warmly.

"Then the Khal will have no quarrel with making you his daughters."

"How do you say daughter in Dothraki?" Nunnally asked.

"Ohara, khalakki."

"Ohara," Nunnally repeated carefully.

"Very good khalakki."

"What does jahakmen mean?" Lelouch asked.

"It means braidless. In the Dothraki, a braid signifies a victory. When a Dothraki is defeated in combat, they cut off their braid so the world sees their shame. Our new Khalessi will need a braid and so will the two of you if you are to be khalakkis."

The next several hours were filled with lessons as the girls would say a word in Common Tongue, Irri would say it in Dothraki and the girls would repeat it. None of them even took note of the passing time until Rolo and Suzaku walked in, revealing the darkness of night behind the tent flap. Both boys were covered in grass stains, dirt, mud and sweat.

Lelouch arched a brow at the boys as Nunnally giggled. Irri smiled at her prince.

"Training went well," Rolo said.

"Athvezhvenar," Lelouch said in Dothraki as if she'd spoke it her whole life. Both boys shot a look at her and she giggled.

"We've been learning Dothraki all day," Nunnally reported. Rolo shook his head and chuckled.

"That's good," Rolo praised as he sat down near the girls. "Ave will be pleased. What's your name?" Irri bowed her head.

"Irri, khalakka."

"Irri, will you go and get us some food?" Irri bowed out and left the four to themselves.

"When do we ride?" Lelouch asked as the flap shut behind the slave.

"Tomorrow. We'll be headed to Vaes Dothrak-"

"City of the Horselords, right?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes. Thats also where you two will be legitimized as Drogo's daughters, if you agree to that of course."

"We already told Irri we're your sisters. That Lelouch just turned seventeen and I'm fourteen."

"Trying to get back the time the Geass stole from you?" Suzaku asked, casting a glance at the pile of discarded clothes Lelouch had left by Rolo's bed.

"It seems fitting. This is a new life and a new world," Lelouch said in a tone that closed the matter. Suzaku shrugged and picked up the clothes.

"What do you want done with these?" Lelouch stood up and walked over to take the clothes. Nunnally removed the small red dress from its place under a cushion as her sister walked back and held out a hand for it. Lelouch smiled as Nunnally handed the garment to her.

"These are from a place that no longer concerns any of us." With that, Lelouch dropped the clothes into the fire and watched as the clothes turned black and burned away to ash. "Do what you like with the Zero attire."

* * *

_Bright orange flames licked at Lelouch's clothed legs as she strolled past them. The warmth was welcome as the girl looked around. The fire surged ahead of her and the large bird reappeared, holding a familiar sigil in its beak. The red bird of Geass flapped its wings almost pathetically as the Phoenix gazed down at the raven-haired girl. With a flick of its head, the Geass sigil vanished into the flames, leaving only Lelouch and the Phoenix. _

_The massive bird placed its head near Lelouch again and again she cautiously touched its beak. This time, the bird rubbed its beak against her hand and made a noise very similar to a trilling or purring. Lelouch couldn't help but smile._

* * *

**OUALD: I think that's good enough for now. So quick thing, I'm aging Dany up a bit so she's seventeen instead of fourteen. So, sorry about all that but its just weird for me to write that kind of stuff, okay? Great. So, please review and see ya next time. **

**Ave means Father. Sek means yes. Ahna is I. Athvezhvenar means excellent. Ki means by. Mae means he/she/it/third-person reference. Ifak means foreigner. Yer means you. Yalli means child. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OUALD: Okie-dokie. Time for a new chapter. But for now, reviews! Most a****re saying that the story is interesting, some are asking what the Phoenix is for and some are saying that turning Lelouch into a girl has no place in the plot aside from overcomplicating the plot. Here's my reasoning: Lelouch wanted to understand Nunnally better and who better to understand a girl than another girl? Plus, Lelouch is young and people will think she has no political experience and will underestimate her because of her gender. And it gives her the chance to take a backseat with who's in charge and spend more time with Nunna. And I have plans for how it will later put her in situations where she will be powerless and will need to rely on and trust others, a trait she was lacking as a male in Code Geass. **

* * *

Lelouch wriggled in the Dothraki saddle, trying to get comfortable as Suzaku helped Nunnally stay upright in her saddle. Rolo was a ways ahead, joking and laughing with Rhakaro. The raven-haired girl looked behind her at the tiny Khalessi riding slowly and wincing every now and again as her horse jostled her. Lelouch pulled on her reins until she rode side-by-side with Danaerys.

"Khalessi?" she said tenderly, snapping the girl from whatever fantasy had been playing in her mind's eye and she looked at the ravenette confused.

"Pardon?"

"Are you alright, Khalessi?" Lelouch elaborated. Dany sat up a little straighter and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you..."

"Lelouch. I'm Rolo's sister, so I guess that makes you my step-mother." Dany looked Lelouch over and the raven-haired girl scrutinized the dirty, flimsy pink silk gown the silver-haired girl wore.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. Or...ten-and-seven however you understand it, step-mother."

"Please just call me Dany. I think I'm just too young to be _your _step-mother. We're the same age after all." For the first time Lelouch could remember, Dany was smiling as she spoke. Albeit, softly but nonetheless, it was a smile. She looked towards Rolo as he shoved at Rhakaro, sending the two into a fit of laughter that spread through the other bloodriders. Even Khal Drogo chuckled some. Dany's smile faded. "Does that mean that Rolo and you are..."

"No. We share no blood with the Khal. He adopted Rolo. And since Rolo is older than both my sister and myself, I guess that means we're now his daughters," Lelouch explained.

"Your sister?" Lelouch nodded toward Nunnally.

"The boy helping her is Suzaku, a childhood friend of ours." Dany nodded and returned to staring at her hands. Lelouch pulled a waterskin from the back of her saddle and offered it to the Khalessi. "You should drink. Can't have the Khalessi falling off her horse because she's dehydrated." Dany nodded her appreciation and muttered a thanks under her breath. "What was that?" Lelouch teased. "I can't hear you."

"I said thank you for being concerned with me," Dany said a little louder with a slight smile.

"Thats better. Remember, you're a Khalessi now, I hardly doubt you have any reason to speak like a mouse. You've got a horde of at least thirty thousand men-"

"Forty thousand. My brother told me."

"Forty thousand then. Still, that many men follow your husband and in the occasion of his death, have sworn to take you safely to...the crones of Vaes Dothrak. If I were you, I'd prefer using my voice instead of squeaking like a mouse caught by a bird of prey of some kind."

"I am," Dany whispered. Lelouch looked at her again but Dany said nothing.

* * *

Lelouch couldn't help the groan that slipped out as she dismounted, thankful riding was over for the day. She looked over at Dany as the Khalessi was gently pulled from her saddle and Suzaku pulled Nunnally off her horse. A huge part of her was delighted at the fact that her sister couldn't feel riding pains as the four teenagers entered their tent.

"Poor Dany," Nunnally said as Suzaku put her down near the fire. "She looks so scared all the time. And she was really hurting after today's ride."

"She needs to start wearing Dothraki clothes," Rolo said sharply as he sat down. "That flimsy nonsense she wears isn't meant for the riding we do. Our clothes are made to be worn down and protect the skin."

"He has a point," Lelouch said solemnly as a slave girl came in and served their meal quickly before bowing out.

"Shouldn't we _try _to do something?"

"I did, earlier today. But she got really quiet and stopped talking all together after a little while," Lelouch pointed out.

"I saw her brother earlier...what's his name? Varys?" Suzaku asked.

"Viserys," Rolo corrected as he bit into his meat.

"Yea, him. He still hasn't changed into Dothraki clothes either. Heck, he doesn't look like he's done anything for himself since we left Pentos."

"The dragon's too proud to change into something that could save its mad, miserable life," Rolo muttered.

"What?" Nunnally asked.

"Illyrio told my father before the meeting that dragons married dragons and for Viserys to give up his sister for father is practically unheard of."

"Wait...you mean..."

"Had our father not married Dany, Viserys would have." Nunnally made a gagging noise and Lelouch hid her face.

"That's disgusting," Suzaku said. Rolo shrugged.

"Dany's mother and father were brother and sister apparently. The Magister also mentioned something about how when a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin and the world holds its breath to see if it will be mad or great."

"Let's drop the ghost stories of Dany's past, alright? No one chooses to whom they're born. If we could..." Rolo and Suzaku nodded in understanding to Lelouch's words. Nunnally reached over and hugged her sister tightly. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, followed by the boys leaving to converse with the bloodriders outside as the girls fell asleep.

* * *

_Lelouch glanced around as the fire licked at her pants. The warmth prickled her skin as she moved forward. _

_She knew the Phoenix would appear eventually so instead of looking for it, she looked around. In the distance she could see massive stone structures crumbling away, the forest growing within and about them burning as balls of fire rained from the skies. On her other side was a tall structure like a wall. If she didn't know better, it looked to be made of ice. Fire licked at it and it wept from the heat, but the fire never died. __Behind her was a Dothraki camp. Her own or someone else's, she couldn't tell. All she could tell was that it was also burning. She looked ahead, seeing a great city sandwiching a river crossed with bridges and three skyscrapers reaching towards the darkened heavens. Fire lit the roads, lighting up the labyrinth-like streets. Even from where she was, she could see all the wynds and crisscrossing alleys and narrow crookback streets._

_At that moment, the fire before her surged and the Phoenix appeared again. It looked at her and released a coo of sorts. _

_"Well? What did you want to show me?" Lelouch asked. The Phoenix reached down and nuzzled her hand gently before grabbing her by the back of her shirt and lifting her up. "Hey! Put me down!" she yelled as she tried to wiggle herself free. "This is so undignified." _

_The Phoenix spread its wings and flapped once. Instantly the wall, the camp, the city and the ruins were gone, replaced by tall, red walls with dragon skulls mounted on them, ranging in sizes from the size of two men atop one another, to the tiniest one being the size of an apple. A set of stairs led up to a massive chair made from melted-together swords, although each looked sharp enough to cut any who sat there to pieces. _

_The Phoenix put Lelouch on her feet and a black stag, a silver wolf, and a golden lioness stood by the throne. The stag bowed its head, pointing sharp antlers at the lioness and the wolf began to snarl. The lioness snarled back. Behind her were three tiny cubs lined up like ducklings. The first one was skinny and looked sickly. Part of an ear was missing and the eyes were almost shut. He started growling and pushing his head into the floor as he walked in circles before going to his mother's legs and starting to gnaw on one. A bear and a small, red lizard with three heads appeared and began to swat and snap at both the lioness and the wolf and stag. Atop the throne, a small, silver mockingbird sat watching, making a noise when it suited him. Off of one sword, a spider hung. Lelouch didn't know how she spotted it but it swung from side to side between the lizard and the lioness._

_On the steps leading to the chair, more animals began to appear. A fox, small black fauns, birds, fish, more stags, more lions, more wolves, more lizards, ducks, roosters, squids, griffins, bats, moose, dogs, horses, crocodiles, warthogs, turtles, and mermaids and -to Lelouch's horror- a man with no skin. _

_"They will fight. It is the only way. Time will tell us when but there is no doubt that they fight for one thing." Lelouch looked around for the deep voice's owner but there was no other person in the room aside from the flayed man and he was focused on the throne. _

_"What in the-" The Phoenix squawked and Lelouch turned as fire poured from the creature's beak, bathing the girl in the warmth they brought._

* * *

Lelouch snapped awake and looked around. Suzaku, Nunnally and Rolo were still asleep and the fire had died. The girl got up and looked outside at the dark night sky.

"What was that?" she breathed as she went back into her tent.

* * *

Lelouch sighed a little to herself as she climbed into her saddle. Her black mare whinnied in protest as the teen plopped into the riding instrument. She patted the dark neck as Rolo rode up beside her, pulling Nunnally's bay mare alongside his stallion.

"Good news, Ave wants us to ride upfront with him today."

"What significance does that hold, exactly?"

"Means he wants you and Nunnally in places of honor. As his daughters, you'll ride near him Dany and myself. Its his acceptance of you two. You ask me, our new mother had a nice effect on him last night," the teen said with a smile. Lelouch shot him a heated glare.

"Never speak of such things around Nunnally again." Rolo chuckled a little as the last of the tents came down and the khalassar began to leave. A group of slaves were moving ahead with long blades, cutting down thick grasses and clearing the path for the horde. Khal Drogo took the lead within moments and Rolo was in-step right behind him. Dany rode just on the outer flanks of his bloodriders, dressed as a Khalessi in similar clothes to Lelouch and Nunnally.

The girls fell into stride with their step-mother and a man rode alongside them. He had sandy-grey hair, a goatee and was built like a bear. He was dressed in similar clothes to Viserys but in more dark green colors.

Lelouch regarded the man and he matched her gaze.

"May I ask why you're staring at me like that, Khalakki?" he asked gently.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I hail from the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros."

"Then why are you here?" Lelouch asked.

"I was banished by King Robert. When I heard the true King was here, I decided to do something right and put him where he belongs," the man said calmly. Lelouch narrowed her eyes and wrapped her reins around her hand.

"I don't exactly trust that story. But, so long as you don't hurt my family or do anything to make someone else do so, I'll tolerate you."

"Lelouch," Dany said, partially annoyed. Lelouch shrugged.

"You may very well learn to think the same, Dany." The Khalessi shook her head and the journey continued with all three girls asking the knight of Westeros or anything he knew of the Dothraki. After some time, Lelouch and Nunnally pulled back to ride by Suzaku. Khal Drogo looked back at them from time to time and Lelouch could see his eyes soften at them as if he wanted to smile but couldn't in front of his men. Often, though, his eyes looked sad, as though he pitied them. Either way, Lelouch simply surmised it as Rolo simply telling their story to him. Many times, he would share a glance with his Khalessi.

Rolo looked back at his sisters around midday and pulled on his reins until they were closer to him.

"Ave wants you to know, the men are going ahead to hunt for the evening meal. I'm staying here for Dany." Lelouch looked behind them at Viserys who was glaring at them.

"Is it just me or does he seem to not like us?" the raven-haired girl whispered to her brother.

"If he liked us at all, I'd be surprised. He expected to get all of Ave's men once Dany was married. He never expected Ave to have me or adopt you and Nunnally."

"Why would we matter? Isn't it men that Dothraki follow?" Nunnally asked as Drogo and his bloodriders galloped ahead.

"Yes, its true Dothraki follow only men. But you two can be married to other Khals," Rolo said pointedly. Lelouch sighed.

"Even here we're just political tools?" Dany looked over at the teens and pulled on her reins.

"Tell them all to stop," she ordered. Rolo and Jorah gave her looks of confusion.

"You want the entire horde to stop?" Rolo asked as he pulled on his reins.

"For how long?" Jorah asked.

"Until I command them otherwise," Dany said, almost sounding impatient. Jorah smirked a little and Lelouch couldn't help but feel a spall bit of pride bloom in her chest.

"You're learning to talk like a Queen," Jorah commented.

"Not a Queen," Dany said with a slight smirk as she looked over at Lelouch. "A Khalessi." Lelouch smiled a little as Rolo turned and ordered the horde to stop and Dany dismounted, walking into the thick bamboo.

"Think she's alright?" Rolo asked.

"I hope so," Lelouch said. The girl craned her neck to catch sight of Dany's silvery hair.

* * *

Dany released a shaky breath as she came to a stop in a small clearing. Her skin felt almost unbearably cold despite the sweat running down the back of her neck.

Her stomach made an almost treacherous churn and she felt bile make its way up her throat. She swallowed down the feeling, telling herself she would not be sick.

Somewhere close-by, the leaves in the trees rustled. The sound of hooves gave her a few ideas who it could be. Her husband might have seen her dismount and had sent one of his new children to find her or came after her himself, or maybe Jorah was coming to make sure she was alright.

A new cold sweat broke out when it was Viserys who emerged from the trees, swinging his sword wildly. His eyes were dark and alight with madness.

"You dare!" he roared, making the Khalessi step back a little. "You give commands to me? To me?!" The Beggar King dismounted and grabbed Dany by the throat. The girl's eyes never left her brother's sword.

Fear drowned out his words as Dany's eyes looked into her brother's wild ones, then back to his sword, then to the trees.

Instantly, Dany began praying to the Seven, the old gods, the Great Stallion, anyone who could hear her that something would happen and Viserys would release her

"Do you hear me?" Viserys hissed as he raised his sword so the tip was just over the skin above his thumb.

A horse whinnied, catching the attention of both siblings as Rhakaro and Suzaku rode out from the bamboo and towards Viserys. He released Dany and the two horsemen began circling him, Rhakaro twirling his whip above his head and Suzaku held a coil of rope with a noose at the end.

Viserys took another step back and Rhakaro snapped his whip around the man's neck as Suzaku caught his foot and both pulled, yanking the madman off his feet. Rolo, Lelouch and Nunnally rode out from the bamboo, Lelouch immediately by Dany's side and inspecting her throat for injuries. Rolo dismounted, pulled out his bone knife and bent over Viserys, firmly planting a knee on his uncle's chest and pointing the edge of the blade at his face.

"What will you have us do mother?"

"What?" Dany asked, her mind still trying to catch up with all that had occurred.

"Do you want him dead?" Rolo asked, never once taking his eyes away from his uncle's.

"No!" the Khalessi screamed. Rolo glanced towards her then back at his uncle.

"If you won't have him killed, then maybe you should have his ear cut off, just to teach him respect." Rolo's blade touched against the lobe of Viserys' ear. He looked towards his sister in desperation.

"Please! Please, don't hurt him," she begged. Lelouch eyed her then Rolo, who turned a similar look towards his mother, as if he was expecting something.

"You're a Khalessi, Dany, not a mouse," Lelouch whispered. Dany nodded, took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Rolo, I do not want my brother harmed," she said, much more confident than before. Rolo glared at his uncle then sheathed his blade. He gave an order to Rhakaro, who released the tension in the whip. Suzaku dropped his rope and moved over to where Lelouch's horse and Nunnally were waiting. The raven-haired girl moved back to her horse and Suzaku made a foothold with his hands. The girl looked at his hands then his face. He eyed the horse as if silently saying, '_Hurry up.' _Lelouch set her boot into the curve of his fingers and let him hoist her into the saddle as Jorah came into the clearing with Irri and Dany's horse.

"Is all well?" he asked. Viserys jerked around at the knight's voice and his eyes became wild again.

"Mormont! Kill these Dothraki dogs!" he screamed, beating a hand on the hard earth. Rhakaro and Suzaku eyed the man as he turned to look at Dany. "I am your King!" Lelouch rolled her eyes.

"Shall we return to the Khalessar, Khalessi?" Dany nodded and made her way to her silver. Irri put her hands into a foothold and Dany let her help get the young lady into her saddle. One by one, the riders fell into a formation with Dany in the lead, Jorah and Rolo behind her, Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku behind them and Rhakaro bringing up the rear with Viserys' now burden-less horse.

Lelouch chuckled a little, knowing that Viserys was being reduced to the same stature of a slave. Nunnally couldn't help her giggles either.

Dany looked back at the girls and smiled. Rolo offered her a warm smile as they stepped back onto the trail and the horde began to move again.

* * *

Lelouch stretched contentedly over the furs of Rolo's floor.

"That was an interesting day," she commented. Nunnally giggled.

"The bloodriders are calling Viserys Khal Rhae Mhar," Rolo said as he shed his gold belt and tossed it onto his bed.

"King Sore Foot?!" Nunnally bent over herself again, clutching at her stomach as she giggled.

"Wish I could have seen his face when Rhakaro told him to walk," Lelouch added. Rolo nodded as he sat down by the fire.

"You know what I'm wishing for?" he said, looking towards the door. "Dinner." Lelouch and Suzaku shrugged.

"Maybe it's fattier than what we usually have and they're trying to make sure we get meat," Suzaku suggested. Irri stepped in then and bowed low.

"Khalakka, Khalakkis, the Khal and Khalessi want you in their tent," she said softly. "The Khalessi expressed a desire for the family to eat together." Rolo nodded and stood up again.

"If they don't mind, I'll stay close just to make sure Lelouch and Nunnally are safe," Suzaku said as he picked up the smaller of the mentioned two. Irri nodded in understanding.

"I will tell the Khal and Khalessi." With that, Irri left the tent and Rolo began putting his belt back on.

"Does this have some kind of deeper meaning?" Lelouch asked as she brushed off her skirt and the group left the tent.

"Probably Dany just wanting to have a real family and home. So after this afternoon, maybe she wants to thank us or its just a family dinner."

The rest of the walk was made in silence, trying to avoid being seen by the drunk bloodriders who were snatching slave girls right and left. Lelouch didn't miss how Rolo's hand was practically strangling the hilt of his bone-handled knife, knuckles turning white in his grip. The tension didn't lift until both girls entered the Khal's tent.

Lelouch didn't waste time trying to compare the tent of the Khal with that of his son. Many of the items looked the same but for Drogo, they were bigger, more elaborate and far more numerous. Dany and Drogo were seated at a small table spread with food and drink. Behind Dany was a small glass case with three stones covered in ridges like dragon scales resting on sand and surrounded by candles that cast a warm glow over the Khal and Khalessi.

"Rizh," the horselord said with a nod towards Rolo.

"Ave." Lelouch heard Nunnally shift in Suzaku's arms as Drogo looked them over.

"Yeri akat inavva ki Rolo?" _You two are Rolo's sisters? _Lelouch nodded.

"Sek. Kisha akat inavva ki Rolo," _Yes. We are Rolo's sisters. _Lelouch said with a nod. Drogo looked to Rolo who nodded as well. Dany smiled and gestured the girls sit next to her. Suzaku set Nunnally down by the white-haired woman and backed away until he stood by the door.

Drogo's eyes didn't leave the teen as Lelouch sat down.

"Kirekhdirgi hash mae vikovarerat?" _Why does he remain? _Lelouch almost cast a glance at the teen but kept her eyes on the food in front of her.

"Khalakki savidosalat ki anna. Anha vikovarerat kash Khalakki astolat esemrasalat," Suzaku replied coolly. _I protect the Khalakkis. I remain until the Khalakkis say to leave. _Drogo raised a brow and a smirk appeared on his face as if he was pleased.

"If you want to stay near, stand guard outside," Lelouch ordered over her shoulder. Suzaku nodded and left the tent.

"Anha tiholat asshekh yeri vijazerat mai, fini tawak jini." _I understand today you all defended your mother, what is the truth of this?_

"Hash yeri dothrakhqoyi vos astat, ave?" _Did your bloodriders not tell you, father?_ Rolo asked.

"Anha charat san vekhika, vosma Anha zalat me ha gomma ki mori haz thilat." _I hear_ _many things, but I want to know what happened from the mouths of those who saw it._

Lelouch started explaining what she could, with Rolo jumping in with a correction or addition intermittently, but as the story went on, Drogo's eyes darkened more and more. His fist clenched and Dany began casting nervous glances towards the teenagers.

By the end of it, Drogo was livid and Lelouch was almost afraid she'd said too much.

"Anna Khal," _My Khal_. Dany said gently, putting a her hand over that of her husband.

"Yer laz addrivat mae vosma yer okkat vijazerolat mae edavrasa atthirar. Hash mae frakhat yer save hash Anha tat rissat torga mae ven eshina," _You could kill him but you chose to save his miserable life. If he touches you like that again, I'll cut out his stomach like a fish._ Drogo said with finality. Dany nodded.

"Anha hash vos astolat ki mel. Jin atak lanlekhi kisha ray ven rhojosor ma Anha zalat nesolat qisi yalli anni," _Let us not speak of bad. This is the first dinner we will have as a family and I want to learn of my children._ Dany said, turning to Nunnally.

After that, dinner was filled with nothing but laughter and joy.

Lelouch felt her heart fill with warmth and she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a dinner like this. No formality, no condescending tones, and parents who actually wanted to know her. The meal was plain, the packed earth hard, Drogo and Rolo were belching aloud whenever they pleased but it had to be the best dinner Lelouch had ever had.

Not once did Drogo or Dany ask about the children's past and Lelouch was grateful for it. Never once did they ask Dany about her past. Drogo would mention his own only when he would tell a story he'd heard as a child. Lelouch supposed it was just the new, unspoken rule about family dinner; no talking about your past unless you wanted to and no asking.

* * *

_The fire no longer bothered Lelouch. She simply stood where she was and waited for the Phoenix. But he did not come. _

_"You are her," said the deep voice from earlier. Lelouch looked around but saw no one. _

_"Who's there?" she demanded. She turned around again and found herself in a small, stone room with three walls and a ceiling so low, she had to curl into a ball. The missing one opened to a larger room. She crawled out into the larger room and looked around. Everything was dark and right in front of her was a bed covered in thick furs. Under the furs was a young boy, probably fifteen or so, with dark brown, curly hair and pale skin. _

_"The one they call Snow," said the voice. "He will need your aid." _

_"Why?" _

_"Winter is Coming." Lelouch turned and the Phoenix stood in the fireplace, having somehow shrunk itself to the point of standing fully upright within the small space. It turned to her and she walked over to it, reaching a hand towards it. The bird breathed out its warm fire onto her fingers and the flames licked their way up her arms, over her pants until her entire body was consumed in fire. _

_A slight groan from the bed caused Lelouch to turn back to Snow as he sat up in bed. For a second, his deep grey eyes met with her own. She blinked and the boy, the room, the bed, everything vanished into blackness. A crow cawed somewhere in the distance. _

* * *

**OUALD: Alright. That's all for now. I hope you all liked this chapter and I am trying to make them longer but I'm doing it slowly because it's a new terrain for me. But in any event, can any of you tell me the places Lelouch saw burning? Please review! Love y'all!**


End file.
